


You light me up inside

by heyhay13



Series: SouMako Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Firefighters, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Future Fish ending were Sousuke became a firefighter with Makoto instead of a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You light me up inside

**Author's Note:**

> Yay SouMako week! The first prompt is angst/fluff so I did a mix of both! And after drawing Sousuke as a firefighter (http://heyhay13.tumblr.com/post/99198446394/if-sousuke-became-a-firefighter-with-makoto) I had to write something with that as my first prompt!

The sickening crack of the structure collapsing made Sousuke spin around. He turned to see the top of the apartment building cave in, ejecting a blast of flames and smoke into the air. It had started as a grease fire in one of the lower kitchens but the flames were fast to eat through the older support beams. They had just evacuated the residents and he thought everyone was clear until he heard one of the other men shout over the sounds of the blaze and crowd gathering outside.

                “MAKOTO’S STILL IN THERE!” Sousuke froze for a moment, his blood running cold. He set down the little girl in his arms as her mother ran forward, checking that she was alright before he turned back to the fire. Pulling his mask back on, Sousuke rushed back towards the doorway, ignoring his teammate’s calls as he vanished into the smoke again.

                The smoke was thick, making it near impossible to see, but he pressed forward, headed towards the end of the hall where Makoto had ventured to check for any remaining civilians. His mind was racing as his teal eyes scanned over the area again and again for any sign of Makoto.

This was never supposed to happen. They were just volunteers at the local fire station, Makoto had convinced Sousuke to join him after they had moved into an apartment together. Sousuke had disagreed, saying he was too busy. Eventually he had given into the puppy dog eyes Makoto kept giving him, convincing him it was worth helping the community. Sousuke knew it was dangerous, but nothing like this had ever happened. The blaze was still mostly uncontained and now the structure was failing around him.

“MAKOTO!” he shouted into the smoke when another creak above him sounded. He dove out of the way into one of the apartments as the ceiling in the hall collapsed. Pushing himself back up, he looked over and spotted the reflective stripe of their uniform amongst another part of fallen ceiling.

                “Makoto!” Sousuke called again, rushing forward to see the other boy pinned under a table from the apartment above. When there was no response, Sousuke desperately pulled the rubble off him. “Come on, we need to get out!” Sousuke shouted at him as he tore through the pile and pulled Makoto up. The brunette didn’t move and Sousuke saw why when he saw that his mask and helmet had been knocked off. Yanking his own mask off, he strapped it over Makoto’s mouth before wrapping his boyfriend’s arm over his shoulders and stood up.

                Smoke burned his throat and eyes the moment he got up, but he ignored it as he located the window in the apartment. Supporting Makoto still, he brought them both over. He had to let the brunette go, propping him up against the wall with a cough before he turned back to the window and threw it open. A burst of fresh air came in, quickly replaced by smoke again as it had a new outlet. Hitting the screen, it popped off easily.

                “OVER HERE!” Sousuke shouted as loud as he could manage with his burning throat. Not waiting for help, he lifted Makoto up. The weight of the other boy made his shoulder ache, the old injury choosing now to act up, but his thoughts were focused on getting Makoto out. As he started to get him out of the window, their team had rushed over to help. Two of them helped get Makoto out of the building as another then helped Sousuke get himself out. As soon as he was out, the raven haired boy started coughing hard. He quickly straightened up and followed the guys bringing Makoto over to the waiting ambulance.

                “Was there anyone else inside?” His captain asked and Sousuke shook his head.

                “I didn’t see anyone” He responded roughly. As he came over a medic quickly handed him an oxygen mask and told him to sit down. Sousuke ignored the woman, going over to where they had just put Makoto as they tried to wake him up.

                “Makoto? Hey come on, we made it out, wake up,” Sousuke said quickly, putting his hand on Makoto’s shoulder. He watched, heart still pounding as he waited, praying that Makoto would wake up, move, do anything. A few moments later the brunette’s bright green eyes fluttered open and he started coughing hard. Sousuke quickly helped him pull off the firefighter’s mask so the paramedics could give him an oxygen mask. He sat next to him, gently rubbing his back as Makoto sat up, breathing deeply until the coughing died down and his breaths normalized.

                “W-What happened?” Makoto asked, seeing Sousuke’s face covered in soot.

                “You nearly gave me a heart attack…” Sousuke said first with a dry chuckle, smiling at him. “The structure failed when you went back inside.” He explained.

                “And you came after me?? Alone??” Makoto asked, looking concerned.

                “Of course I did…” he replied. “You were trapped and it knocked off your mask. Like hell I was going to just leave you there.”

                “Sousuke! You could have gotten yourself killed!” the brunette quickly argued, thinking off all the training rules Sousuke had totally broken in how he had gotten him out.

                “I don’t care if you’re mad at me….” Sousuke started, taking Makoto’s hand. “I’m just happy you’re alive…” he added softly and saw Makoto’s eyes soften before he smiled.

                “I could never actually be mad at you” he said, leaning in and pressing a light kiss to Sousuke’s ashy forehead. “Come on, let’s get you some help too” Makoto told him and Sousuke nodded lightly as the medic returned.

                Sousuke looked back at the building, relieved to see the hoses were out and most of the fire had died down as he and Makoto got medical attention. Once the medic left them again to go help some of the civilians, Sousuke took Makoto’s hand again, now without their gloves off. Makoto looked up at him, squeezing his hand lightly.

                “My hero,” Makoto said with a cute smile and a laugh, making Sousuke laugh as well. With his free hand, he reached up to brush some of the mess of debris off Makoto’s cheek.

                “I love you” he whispered softly, noticing the blush that crossed the brunette’s cheeks briefly before he leaned in a placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

                                                                             

**Author's Note:**

> So yup, super cutesy and stuff <3 I love these two


End file.
